Me or Him?
by Ififall
Summary: Eric plays dirty to keep the peace with Adam. But one question ruins everything...


A/N: Idea taken from "NSFW prompts" on tumblr

* * *

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Both of them are Eighteen in this story.

* * *

He walks in to see Adam plastering the tap wall in the kitchen. His father didn't want him to do painting and decorating. But he had a knack for it. Adam was precise, quick and reliable. He had great organisation skills and could turn a rat infested shit-hole, into beautiful painted living space with the click of his fingers. This kept his client diary full.

Of course having a DIY handyman by his side was never a bad thing. When the wall became grey with damp, or the tiles came off in the bathroom, his boyfriend was always ready with a posti- tester in hand. "Hey babe!" Eric grins as he catches the sight of his man in blue overalls, with flicks of orange plaster on him.

"Hey" Adam said not turning around. "Nearly finished the kitchen. Then I'll sort out the shit in the airing cupboard, I've got a shit ton to move so..."

* * *

"Hun, stop talking, and take your knob out" Eric told him. He's trying not to stutter. He's never done this before. He watches his boyfriend tense. "You heard me Adam. I'd tell you to shut up and take off your clothes. but I really want to blow you in those overalls. I'm going to bed. You coming?" He asks.

Before his boyfriend can respond he's running out the room and going up the stairs. He goes to their room on the right. He checks his face in the mirror and gets out some vaseline. He opens the small tin with a squeak and rubs it on his hands.

What the hell was he thinking? He can't pull this alpha male bullshit off!

* * *

Before he can even get his thoughts together. The door squeaks open. "Hi" Adam said bluntly, without smiling. He closes the door, before opening his lower buttons and slowly teasing out his dick through the hole. "You did ask" He nods.

"I sure did. You can keep your boots on. Get on the bed" Eric orders. He does so in silence. Eric does all the stuff his he's refused to do in a year. He teases his body with his fingers and his tongue, for nearly thirty minutes before focusing on the dick. He bites and licks his thighs and that really sensitive stretch of skin in the crux of his stomach gap. He deep throats him a couple times. He allows Adam to cup the back of his head. He nods at the warning sign that he's about to come and swallows most of it anyway. Despite the fact they both know he can't stand swallowing.

"Fuck, Uhh...Eric!" Adam whispers as his hips buck from all the tongue attention.

* * *

One shower and mouthwash rinse later, Eric is sitting up, while Adam is laying on the bed in the same position.

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"Whatever do you mean? I just wanted to give my perfect boyfriend a treat!"

"Bollocks" Adam mutters. Everything he'd requested fantasy wise Eric had managed to fit in in an hour and a half. He wanted to be bossed around on occasion. Told what to do, be treated like a slut. Watch Eric take his dick, He'd asked in the past to be teased, be taken. He wanted to be able to come without worrying how his guy would take it. Eric hated being this forceful. Even if he was pissed, he'd never yell and hated arguments.

"What's with the kinky bullshit?"

"Did you like it?" Eric sings.

"Maybe. What you after?" Adam pushes.

* * *

"Anwar's invited me on this fashion show weekend. Just to hang out with his "untouchables" and take photos of his catwalk show. It's a great chance to rub elbows with agencies, and magazines and media bigwigs. You've always had a stick up your arse about him. I just wanted to sweeten the pot?" Eric confessed.

"You and Anwar?" Adam mused.

"And about ten other people"

"So...a hotel room? Just...for you two?" His boyfriend asked.

"Yes, but you know, me and Anwar were never a thing..."

* * *

Adam raises his eyebrows. He'd liked to give him twenty questions, bash Anwar and make his partner sweat a little. But it's just one weekend. Anwar's never been interested in Eric, and he's just had a really amazing blow job, that he knows he'll wank off to later. So he sinks into the bed and let's it go.

"Okay" He shrugs.

"Okay? Yeah? Man, are you sure you're cool?"

"Uhh huh" He slowly nods.

"Thanks Ad, cheers. I knew you'd be okay with it!" Eric grins as he gets up and his boyfriend wiggles into a sitting position on the bed.

* * *

"Back in high school, you always wanted to bang him" Adam noted.

"_**Date him,** _you mean" Eric said checking himself in the mirror.

"If you could pick now. Who would you choose?" Adam asks.

"Stupid question Ad" Eric rolls his eyes.

"If it's that dumb, answer it. If you could be with that fancy prick. In his Daddy's country house. With his arces and his city house and his millions. Would you pick that or us?"

"Anwar officially. Then maybe I could sneak you in the house once a week, for a weekend fuck!" Eric laughs.

* * *

"You what?" Adam snaps in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that man! You were talking about Threesomes on your birthday!" His laughter dies down when Adam pulls up his overalls and jumps off the bed. He stares him down before walking past him. Eric pats his shoulder clumsily. "I was just kidding!"

"No, you weren't" Adam presses, shaking his head.

"Babe don't get pissy with me" Eric said reaching for his hand, but Adam swipes his arm away from him like he's infected with something.

* * *

"Fuck you" Adam growls.

"It was a fucking joke! Don't pull a hissy fit, okay?"

"Fuck off to Anwar. Start that catwalk trip now!" Adam hisses, leaving and slamming the door in fury.

"Ad wait!" Eric yells, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. He hears another slam slowly goes down to the kitchen. But it's empty. Without checking all of the rooms, he knows in the pit of his stomach his boyfriend's left the house. Maybe Adam is right, maybe he should go to Anwar's place early. Adam was happier when people gave him space. Eric would have a good time, buy him a present while away. He'd come back and Adam would be grumpy and sarcastic as hell, but their relationship would go back to their normal. And Eric would be back on Sunday evening, sleeping in Adam's arms...


End file.
